metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
M09: Blender
M09: Blender is the ninth mission in Metroid Prime: Federation Force. In this mission, the Federation Force return to Bion based on a tip from Samus Aran, that the Space Pirates are stockpiling power cells. She eliminated a group of them and left the carts carrying the cells for the Force to pick up. However, this is made difficult by their location, in an area of Bion prone to extreme electrical storms that are harmful to the cargo ship and to Mechs. The Force must make use of shelters scattered around the area while attempting to transport at least one of two carts. Transporting the other is a bonus objective. Description During the mission the Marines will need to change the tracks on which the carts move by shooting the respective switches. Space Pirates will attack in an attempt to stop the Federation Force. The carts move frustratingly slowly, and this mission can be difficult when playing solo, although AI Combat Drones and other soldiers can help make the cart move faster. The storms are represented by a wave of red that passes over the Map. If a shelter is significantly damaged, then it cannot protect the Marine(s) or the cart. If a shelter cannot be reached in time, Shield Generators will block damage from the storms, assuming anyone in the Force equipped some for this mission or acquires any during it. To get back to the second cart, the Marines can make use of a zipline close to the cargo ship. Near the cargo ship is a MOD case in a cave. However, collecting it will cause a Collosun to spawn. It is better to move one cart first, then return for the other, than to push them both forward at the same time. Dedicated terminals warns of approaching Bion storms.]] Bion Log: Shelter To protect us from the unending wrath of the lightning, a barrier has been installed. It will ward off the danger. Bion Log: Underground Path The lightning has grown even more powerful. This added danger required opening a safer route. Thus we've made one underground. Mission briefing Pre-mission ''"While investigating Space Pirate movements, Samus encountered a group of them defending a collection of power cells. Apparently the Space Pirates have been stockpiling them. Samus eliminated the Space Pirates she found, transmitted the location of the power cells to us, and then continued on with her investigation. We need to recover those power cells in order to run a detailed analysis on them. We've dispatched a cargo ship to bring them back to the Aegis. Your mission is to locate the collection of power cells and transport them to the cargo ship. Unfortunately, this won't be as easy as it sounds. The power cells are located in an area prone to extreme electrical storms. The cargo ship can't get close, and even Mechs will suffer damage if unprotected. Fortunately, the previous occupants of Bion built small shelters throughout the area. Use these shelters to carefully transport the carts loaded with power cells. Be on your toes--it's possible that the Space Pirates Samus took out were able to send out a distress call." Post-mission "The research team wasted no time studying the power cells you retrieved, and the results are nothing short of remarkable. The power output is exceptionally high. In fact, it's too high to be safely harnessed as a normal power source. This energy level could only be used in unique situations. Samus had mentioned that the Space Pirates were developing a strategic weapon of some kind. This may be related. I have another update, as well. The research team has made some new breakthroughs regarding the biometric data we recovered earlier. It's an interesting read. According to some of the genetic markers, it's likely that the ancient Bion race was composed of exceptionally large creatures--almost giants. Size suggests strength, so it's possible this is what the Space Pirates were so interested in. The research team will continue to search for any other connections." Category:Missions Category:Bion